Chapter 2: The First Day
by XsPaReS
Summary: Ishine's first day at the soul reaper academy


Here is my second chapter. Hope you enjoy this and review.

Ishine Pov

I walk into the soul academy ready to take on this school, as if on cue I get a first day surprise. One second I'm standing in the lounge the second some retarded dumass runs into me. She was a girl about 17 like me. She had black hair and big brown eyes. She seemed to have determination in her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry but I'm being chased," she said.

"By who," I said.

"HEY BITCH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A voice screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Who's that," I said.

"That's Shune, he has dated every girl in his grade but me. He asked to go on a date but I said no. Now he wants kill me, help me," she said.

"Okay," I answered.

He walks up to me and screams.

He was a tall dude with muscles. He had spiky hair and black eyes. He was 18 though. He had kill in his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU, THIS IS NOT BETWEEN ME AND YOU. SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE THE CRAP BEATEN OUT OF YOU MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU RED LIZARD! NOW MOVE!" Shune screamed.

"First of all I don't take yelling well and I am a dragon. Now get ready to fight me dumass," I answered.

I drew my zanpukto and he drew his. I don't know how fast it happened but he had already slit my legs and arms and was heading for the girl. I see a pool of blood surrounding me and students surrounding my dying body. I heard one sentence in all the commotion.

"You would never beat me with that type of skill," Shune said.

Then I passed out. I was in my father's training room. I saw my family and ran to him but no matter how fast I ran I never got closer. Then that hollow Bisharp came. Then my legs froze. Then he lifted his hands and slashed my family. It was as though my just died and ruined my being. I just fell to my knees sobbing. Then I hear a voice.

"Can you hear me Ishine," He said.

"Yes but who are you," I replied

"My name is X, your zanpukto," he replied.

He looked like me except one side had blue eyes and a stare that pierced the heart. The other eye was red and a stare that melted the soul.

"Do you wish to save that girl more than anything," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"Then I will give you that power, you will awaken soon, you know what you must do," he said.

"You will learn what happens when you say no to Shune," he said.

"Someone, help me," she said.

"Power of Ice and Fire unite X," I chanted.

A brilliant flash of blue and red light engulfed the room. When the lights cleared my sword had changed. I had two swords one sparkling with the power of ice and the other burning with the power of fire. There was lots of muttering but the main thing I heard was word shikai. My eyes became blue and red.

"SHUNE, you will feel the power of ice and fire, now perish," I said.

"Ch... Chill dude I was playing don't hurt me," He replied running away.

"Hm, coward," I sighed.

"Thank you sir, my name is Inoue," she said.

"Hey, no big deal, okay. I couldn't let him hurt you," I said.

"It is a big deal, for one you saved my life and second you used your shikai before we even started zanpukto training," she said.

"Good job kid," a voice said.

"Captain Kenpachi, I can't believe you're here," Inoue said.

He was a tall man with spiky hair and bells at the end of each end. He had plenty of scars and an eye patch. He was wearing a captains robe. He had a grin that showed he liked to fight.

"Well this year I have to give each student their dorm partner and I have to decide who is the strongest at the end of the year and I have to assign the graduates to their squads. This is going to be a boring year," he sighed.

"Well maybe you'll be surprised by us," she said.

"Well I'll see you in the training room for the lecture," he said.

"Well goodbye," she said.

I walked through the halls but everybody backed away. Was it because I was a dragon or maybe because I could use a shikai? Then I went into the training room. There were a lot of people dressed in a black kimono. I wasn't wearing kimono just black pants. I refused to wear a dress. It was about to start until I run into Inoue again. She was psyched for what was about to happen.

"I can't wait to see what dorm, I get. I'm hoping my roommate isn't weird," she said.

"I really don't care as long as they don't disturb my training. I have a reason for coming here," I said.

"You really don't express yourself do you," she replied.

"Whatever," I replied.

Then it started what it said really made me think. He told us the legend of the beast.

"Eons ago a disaster have struck the soul society. A beast bearing the mark of a dragon almost succeeded in destroying the soul society. When all seemed bleak a warrior cloaked in flames and ice sealed it away in a child. It is said that beast will rise again and the warrior will return. Until that day we must train," Kenpachi said.

"David that sounds like you and your zanpukto, maybe you are the warrior," she replied.

"Maybe who knows what is going to happen," I said.

"Okay now for dorms. First Inoue and Ishine," he said.

"Well what a stroke of luck, my savior is my roommate," she said.

"Cool," I said.

He announced a bunch of names until he finished with his final announcement.

"Okay don't forget about who is the strongest student competition. In the lead we have Ishine who used shikai before class started," he said.

There was some muttering and staring and then everyone focused.

"Okay have a good year," he said.

I walked to my room placed my stuff down and lay down. I was thinking what just happened today; I used shikai, saw my zanpukto, got in a fight, and made a friend. Good day I guess. Then Inoue walked in as cheerful as ever but stopped when he saw me.

"Well Inoue I got to go and train, see you later," I said.

"Okay bye," she said.

Then I opened a dragon portal and left.

Inoue Pov

"Well he's gone thank god. I don't know why but the moment he used his shikai, my heart started beating even faster. A guy who wasn't a jerk and stood up for me. At that moment I knew I fell for Ishine Kuro. I wonder if he knows because I do blush when he is near me. Well I best not think about it. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. I wonder what that portal was," I said.

Ishine's thoughts

"Wonder why Inoue always blushed around me. Maybe it's because I saved her. Well whatever I need to train," I said.

Kenpachi Pov

"The kid is strong. Do you think he knows he has the beast?" I said.

"No he doesn't I'm certain," a voice said.

"But head captain Yomamoto shouldn't we at least consider the possibility, who knows he might…" I started.

"SILENCE KENPACHI, he can't sense it. It hasn't even started to try and break free," he said.

"True, what I don't get is that Ichigo could have easily killed that hollow but instead he took the blow. Why head captain would he do this," I said.

"I don't know but have noticed that Ichigo was having trouble with zanpukto and his spiritual pressure was weakening. Maybe he thought it was his time. It is sad we could have used his help," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave ideas. Always feel free to review and tell your friends.

Name-

Age-

Species-

Gender-

Bio-(optional)

Likes-

Dislikes-

History-(optional)

Other-


End file.
